Oil and Water
by rancorlover
Summary: What has Aang gotten his friends into now! Team Avatar is running late for a victory celabration no thanks to Aang and Sokka and now a storm has shown up out of no where. It can't get any worse than this... Oil and Water don't mix... (Warning... violence. But no swearing... you have been warned)


(One shot Star Wars Avatar Crossover… as per request of T-rex989 and not edited by my editor)

Water and Oil…

**"Aang! Slow down!"**

**"What?! I can't hear you! What are you saying?! I can't hear you over the wind!"**

**"What Sokka is trying to say is your going too fast for us! We shouldn't be doing this in this kind of weather! We could fall off!"**

**"What's that?! We need to go faster?! Forget Toph?! If you say so! Yup Yup!"**

Everyone who was on the back of Appa yelled no. But it was to no avail. Aang couldn't hear what they had to say. He was having the time of his life. They had finally defeated the Fire Nation and had put Zuko as the new leader. And team Avatar were on their way to a banquet held in their honor. It was to be a momentous occasion for their journey coming to a close. There was just one problem…

"I still can't believe twinkle toes and Sokka got the time wrong. We were support to be there six hours ago!"

"Hey! For your information, it was in small writing! It's amazing we were even able to read it at all. Whoever made that invitation sure didn't think ahead."

"Now Sokka, don't be rude. I agree it was small. But not that small. I'm sorry to say it was your's and Aang's fault here. You should have let me read it."

Sokka having none, turned the other direction with his arms crossed and and hunched over mumbling, "YoU sHoUlD hAvE lEt Me ReAd It.."

Both girls sighed at his antics while laying back looking up. They were eager to get together with everybody once more. It could be for the last time for all they knew. As well as their first time without being on the run all the time from Fire Nation soldiers. Things were looking up for them for once.

"I can't wait to see everyone."

**"I can't wait to see everyone!"**

Toph sat up, **"I just said that twinkle toes!"**

**"Said what?!"**

**"I can't wait to see everyone!"**

**"Wow, I just said that!"**

**"Uuuugh!"**

Toph fell backwards frustrated by the air bender's antics. Katara sat up to give Aang a piece of her mind when she saw a wall of dark clouds ahead. They needed to avoid them. Fast.

**"Aang! Go above those clouds! We can't go through that!"**

**"What?! Go through the clouds?! I know we're a little late! But if you say so!"**

Everyone was terrified at what Aang had just said and started yelling at him to stop. Aang only just laughed and laughed as they approached the clouds. The winds pulled the sky bison into the storm and tossed the gang about violently. Toph was screaming to put her back on the ground while the water tribe siblings were screaming for their lives. Aang just laughed. Momo was screaming on the top of Aang's head.

Aang just laughed…

But when the others thought it couldn't get any worse. It did… a bright light surrounded them and they became no more to the world they knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing they knew they were free falling down a dark 'Cavern' with a light at the end of the tunnel. The bison rushed down thinking they had found a way out. But what they found was not the world they knew. As they noticed their surroundings (except Toph), they couldn't believe their eyes. Giant metal mountains and flying metal creatures were all over the place. Wherever they were, it was not their own world. Aang was the only one having a field day with this.

"Wow! Look at this place! Let's go ask what this place is. Oh I know! Let's go ask one of those flying machines!"

"No wait! Aang!"

But he didn't hear…

The bison went in front of the flying creatures, expecting them to not stop… they didn't...

The metal creature slammed right into the side of the bison breaking the animal's bones instantly. Causing the Sky Bison and company to fall below along with a long line of wrecked metal creatures to fall into the abyss below them. (About two hundred of them.)

Team Avatar were screaming for their lives once more as they were falling to their demise. They fell for a few good minutes until they started to see the ground. A few moments later, the bison hit the ground with a mighty splat. Leaving the gang generally unharmed physically. But not emotionally.

Aang got off to see the damage only to burst into tears and wales at the sight of the last Sky Bison's demise. The gang would have loved to have comfort him. But it got worse. The metal creatures were falling one after the other. Aiming right to where the fallen beast was. The gang pulled the boy out of the line of fire just as the metal creatures flattened the bison. The gang ran for their lives once more as the metal kept falling. It went on for about five minutes as the kids stared back in horror (Except Toph).

As it stopped, Aang slowly walked forward in tears. But it was not over. In a flash of light, the metal creatures blew up in an explosion of earth shattering proportions. Aang could only fall to his knees in immense sorrow.

After about ten minutes, more metal creatures showed up descending from the "hole" in the sky. Only these were flashing red and blue lights. Aang however did not care. He yelled in blind fury and used his glider to face these monsters in battle. The gang decided to do the same charging right behind them. Aang fired a steady stream of wind and fire at the monsters, taking a few of them down. Toph launch a thick shard of the foreign metal and hit dead center on one of the beasts. Katara and Sokka worked together, with the water bender using a steady stream of water and the swordsman using his new Boomerang blade. Both aimed at the eyes of one of the metal beasts. Sadly this was futile. Other creatures popped out of the metal ones and started firing at the gang with bolts of light. All of them were aimed at Aang and hit their target. The Avatar fell in a blaze of glory with fiery holes on his glider and on him. Aang was dead before he hit the ground.

This caused the rest of the gang to scatter. Katara ran into an abandoned building in tears while the others ran down a dark alleyway. Hoping to lose the creatures. But Toph was shot in the back while they made a right turn down another alley. Sokka was alone now. He hid behind a pile of garbage in hopes that the creatures don't find him.

For his luck they rushed past the pile. After a minute. The boy arose from the rubbish and walked a few feet before falling forward emotionally distraught. That however was short lived. Unknown to him, a small being in a brown robe and hood came up behind him with a weapon in hand. The creature took aim with his yellow eyes and fired on the poor teen's back. A Blue arch came from the barrel, landed square in his back, and fried Sokka's nervous system. The great swordsman was now dead with his lifeless body being dragged by the small being, planning to do who knows what. All that was left was the poor sister who had nobody left. She waited in the building alone in her thoughts.

_"How could it happen like this. We had won against the Fire Nation only to die in some foreign place. Are we anywhere near home? Why am I alone…"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Has been hours since she has hidden in the building. Unknown to Katara, it was a home to a group of slavers who had just finished their runs. To the slavers shock, they came across the girl unconscious. Which gave them a devious idea which involved money. They put a slave collar on her and loaded her onto the nearby ship…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"...A tragic turn of events has happened today on our lovely Coruscant. In the middle of one of our rush hours an accident of epic proportions occurred near one of the most crowded hovercraft junctions. An animal of sorts was the cause of a head on collision with a hover car, which led to a three hundred and forty two hover car pile up that was over one of the access columns to the lower levels. All said hover cars fell down the access tunnels and all were destroyed in a fiery explosion. Which was believed to have been caused by exposed power cells… there were no survivors. This has been our world's most tragic hovercraft accident to date, maybe even the whole galaxy, and was caused by an animal which has yet to be identified. An accident involving animal like this hasn't happened in Coruscant for the last Four thousand years… "_

_"The culprits have yet to be identified. However they are all confirmed to be dead. They attempted an assault on authorities as they entered the scene. Which the police returned with blaster fire."_

_"A memorial service is expected to be held in memory of the victims next week."_

_"In other news, there have been new reports of a new pirate group being lead by a Captain Hondo, and a Captain Blood…"_

_**End One-shot**_

A/N: The question is… is this the same universe as my other story? Or just an alternate reality of it? Could this have been what Bossk was reading?


End file.
